10/18/12 Content Update
“ Attention Soldiers, There's a lot of changes that have come to Combat Arms this month, and so while we gave the big changes center stage with the Update Notes, here's everything else that's been changed with the game! ” Template:Quote — Combat Arms Command The 10/18/12 Patch (aka the Second Wind Patch), first scheduled a day before, was leaked to last approximately 7 hours. The patch started/ended at the following times: *Pacific: 7:00 AM - 2:00 PM. *Eastern: 10:00 AM - 5:00 PM. *Sydney: 1:00 AM - 8:00 AM, October 19. New Releases Map: Bloodbath Bazaar. GP Weapons: G18 Carbon Black (Pistol) and Tristar Cobra Force (Shotgun). Feature: Ignore List Death Row: New Game Modes are being added to this map! *Quarantine Regen *One Man Army *Spy Hunt *Last Man Standing *Elimination *Elimination Pro Blood Money: Map is redesigned Game Improvements *Shop and Inventory Image View: By clicking on the icon in the top-left of the Shop, Black Market, Inventory, Inbox, Shopping Cart, Cosmetic Shop and Inventory, you will be able to browse any of these lists by their images, and not like a spreadsheet! It's sure to make it a lot easier to find the gun you want, or to make browsing things easier. *Ignore List: Tired of someone's QQ? Now you can block all of their messages from coming to you with the new Ignore feature! - In the lobby? Right-click on their name and select "Block" to add them to your Ignore list! When you forgive them, you can just right click on their name again and select "UnBlock" to clear them from your ignore list! - Are you in-game? You can add players to the Ignore List by typing into chat "/block (Name)", and remove players from the Ignore List with "/clear (Name)". *Room Filtering: Tired of scanning dozens of full or locked rooms when trying to find a match? Just click on the drop-down menu in the Game Lobby labeled Room Filter and Filter them out! **Joinable: Filters out any matches that cannot be joined, either because it is full, the match is ending or "Join Mid Combat" has been disabled. **No Password: Filters out any game rooms that are locked by a password. *Base Ammo Counts: When you select a Primary or Secondary weapon in the shop or inventory, the ammo count for that weapon is now displayed below the recoil in the format: (Base Magazine Size) / (Total Ammo). *In-Game Recording Info: When using the in-game recorder, the following information has been added: Remaining Storage Space, Recording Quality and Recording Frames per Second. Additionally, the default Recording Quality has been changed to "YouTube HD". Known Issues *The "No Password" Room Filter will not hide newly created, password-locked game rooms *If you Ignore a member of your clan from regular chat, they will still be able to chat with you via Clan Chat unless they are blocked from there. To manually block them, if their character name is NAME, use /block (clan)NAME. *It is possible to /block your own name *The Channel Lobby will repeatedly reset its scrolled position without input from the player. *Crashes are being reported for simply idling in crowded lobbies. This seems to happen less frequently in lower population servers however. (Found on Forums: Known Issues with the Second Wind Update ) *Not all Elite Moderator rooms are listed on top of the Game Lobby. Other *Rapid mine planting was removed from this patch. *Vote Kicking now has time restrictions. Trivia *The patch was extended to an extra 1 hour. *Due to the major glitches/issues found on this patch, Combat Arms was under maintenance the following day (10/19/12 Maintenance Patch). *The Second Wind patch was released on the 10/24/12 for Combat Arms Europe. **Also, unlike the Combat Arms NA Patch, a new gun was released to Combat Arms EU, the M416N. **New event for Combat Arms EU that was released on the Second Wind Patch :Lead Farmer Event (Note: For more information about the Combat Arms EU Second Wind Patch, see here. Category:Patches Category:2012